


【索香】Pocky Kiss

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 他叼着一根Pocky
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【索香】Pocky Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 索香今天的三个关键词是阶梯教室、博士生、暴风雨

小组项目做到最后，大家都开始有点坐立不安。  
有人开始拿起手机，有人东张西望。  
图书馆订的这个房间已经到期了，下一批学生还没出现，空气中弥漫着“想走又没人想开口”的尴尬气氛。

山治也在其中。  
一手托着腮，一手百般无聊地转着笔。骨骼分明的手握着笔，灵活无比的手指稍微使劲，手里的圆珠笔就转得像花一样。反正项目也差不多做完了，回去再收收尾就可以，山治坐着坐着，思绪就开始放空。  
不远处坐着一个长发的漂亮姐姐，专注地看着书，时不时记个笔记，再将掉落到面前的几缕头发给塞到耳朵后。  
再旁边的小房间也是一个小组在讨论，看着也像是尾声。居然还有人放起了电影。一群人百般无聊，又没人想第一个起身走开。  
图书馆楼梯旁边放着几棵发财树。这种树不耐寒，但是耐高温耐湿。最主要的是，总有迷信的人会觉得发财树会让人发财。其实看着绿油油的还挺放松眼睛的。  
看着看着，就想起了刚刚在阶梯教室发生的事情……

话说他是怎么认识那家伙的呢？  
其实他以前见过索隆。那次他去找药学博士生在读的大姐蕾玖，和她一起路过某个办公室，正好看见有人被训得跟狗似的。蕾玖说，那是米霍克，是医学系导师里出了名的名师，也是出了名的严格。山治只记得被训的那个人，长着一头绿藻般的短发和三颗水滴型的耳坠，很有辨认度。  
后来他的室友，土木工程系的艾斯说要搬家。据他说，是他的弟弟要来同样的大学读哲学系，正好搬出去兄弟一起住。于是，因为房东装修所以无处可去的索隆，就捏着学校里张贴的分租广告纸找上门来了。

人的关联性记忆是很厉害的。以至于山治刚看到那头绿发，就想起了眼前那人当初被训得跟狗一样的事情。忍了又忍，没能忍住，差点把新任室友给气跑。  
……  
神游到了外太空，以至于口袋里的手机提示短信震动时，他差点整个人跳了起来。

山治看了眼手机，短信只有简单的两个字：“到了。”  
他把手机扣在掌心，环顾了一圈项目里的小组成员，每个人都一脸的“想回家躺着”的表情，干脆就让他来当那个“坏人”吧。  
山治站了起来，瞬间每个组员的眼神都锁在他身上，眼里还隐晦地带了一丝“得救了”的意味。  
他挥了挥手中的手机，说道，“我有点急事要先走了，那不如我们今天就到此为止？”

“好啊好啊。”   
“那有什么再电邮联系吧。”  
“对对我好像家里也有点事，要回去了。”  
“那就下次上课的时候见了。”  
大家纷纷点头赞同，像被火烧一样以光速收拾起了各自的东西。  
山治把双肩包甩到一边肩膀背着，潇洒地挥了挥手说，“那我们下次再见啦，拜拜。”

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

出了图书馆，看见天色开始灰暗了。  
天气预报说今晚会下暴雨。他们这边三面环山，一面近海。平日天气好到不行，简直是度假胜地。一年365天，下雨的次数估计不超多30次。现在要入冬才会下几场大雨。  
山治习惯性地摸口袋想掏烟。看了一眼大学校园内“禁止吸烟”的告示牌，他舔了舔干燥的唇，“啧”了一声，手又缩回去了。  
走在路上，不自觉地哼起了歌，曲调宛转温柔，全曲歌词他记不太全，就反反复复地唱着一句歌词——  
他唱：“C'est une embuscade.”  
唱到最后一个词的时候，他压低了音调，不经意地溢出了一丝搀着甜蜜的彷徨。

临近期末，天气转冷。外加刚刚过了大大小小的几个假日，走在路上的学生们行色匆匆，都是一脸“生无可恋，只等放假”的表情。  
旁边几个没有排课时段的阶梯教室，自然就被用来做自习教室。不少学生在里面或玩手机，或赶期末作业，或睡觉，或抓紧一分一秒谈恋爱。  
山治自然地就想起了刚刚发生的事情。

今天他们只有早上的课，下午两人都有事，于是就找了间自习教室好好利用时间。期末快到了。有的学生成群结队，有的喜欢独自潇洒。那么巧，今天这个教室只有他们两人。  
作为法语系的学生，山治成绩一向很好。但是成绩再好也是靠着努力耕耘而收获回来的。尤其是他这学期的课程，时态繁多，期末考写作又考翻译，一不小心考砸了就不好玩了。  
山治正头痛地啃着一篇原文，文法晦涩深奥，还用了大量的专业的生僻单词，啃得他叫一个如梦似幻。想掏根烟出来抽抽，又顾虑到这是大学室内，禁烟的。嘴里没点东西叼着总觉得有点心烦气躁，再看面前的法语单词，就像一群扭动的小蝌蚪在嘲笑着他。

唉，他抓了抓头发，扭头看了眼索隆。  
索隆也可专心了，医学生要学要考的可不是一般的多。基本上整本书都是重点。什么？去找老师划重点？那恭喜你了，老师肯定臭骂一通然后说：“你去医院看看，病人生病是按着你的重点来病的吗？？” 一句话堵得你怀疑人生，然后一通机关枪，把你骂到怀疑世界。  
他看了一眼索隆那书的厚度就感觉脑仁隐隐作痛，偏偏烟瘾又犯了，心里没着没落的。他扒开书包找了下，居然还让他找到一小包巧克力味的Pocky. 好吧，聊胜于无。  
山治叼着一根Pocky，让饼干条上的巧克力浸满味蕾。柔软的舌尖顶着Pocky顶端，顽皮地动着，嘴巴外的Pocky也在上上下下地摆动着。

他又看了眼索隆。最近这家伙的艳福不错啊。前阵子，据说是帮隔壁电影学院的一个漂亮姐姐解了个围，然后就感觉对方对索隆好像有点意思了。平时总是会看到一些有意无意的暗示。可恶，他也想拥有和漂亮姐姐的爱情啊！明明他才是立志要成为守护可爱女孩子的骑士的那位，为什么偏偏是那个臭绿藻头。  
牙好像有点酸，他磨了磨后槽牙。也不想承认心中一闪而过的失落，反正不会是因为联想到索隆有可能和那位美女发展出什么感情。可恶，明明只是个绿藻头。  
山治咔嚓咔嚓把嘴里的Pocky咬碎吞了，又拿出一根，继续叼着玩。  
旁边的索隆还是那么专心，或者说也是那么迟钝，一点都没发现他在旁边转了几百转的内心了。

山治将嘴里的Pocky啃了一半，突然戳戳索隆。  
“喂。”  
“嗯？” 索隆思路被打断，也没生气。这种小事他一般是不会生气的，通常他在看到山治对着美女发花痴的时候才会感觉一股暗火在心里烧，可能是因为他那副样子很蠢吧。  
“你前几天不是生日吗，11月11号。” 山治用牙齿咬着嘴里剩下一截的Pocky，饼干棒颠啊颠啊的。手里没闲着，在玩着外包装那个红黑相间的小纸盒。  
“嗯。” 虽然不是什么重要的日子，但是那天还是把相识的朋友叫到家里好吃好喝了一顿。  
“你知道11月11日又叫做什么日子吗？” 山治咬着嘴里的Pocky玩。饼干棒上的巧克力酱沾了一点到小巧的唇珠上，巧克力的黑和薄唇透明的粉形成了鲜明的对比，索隆有点移不开目光。

山治灵活的手指将纸盒开封的地方掀开，又合回来，再又掀开。他说，“那一天啊，还有一种说法，叫……”   
索隆像是魔怔了一样，盯着那抹巧克力酱看。也没过脑子，做出了一个被本能驱动的动作。  
山治突然感觉眼前一花，唇上一暖。有人凑过来，把他叼着露在空气中的那截饼干给咬掉吃了。

我擦咧！！！！！！山治愣了几秒钟才反应过来发生了什么。  
“你，你，你！！你这个绿藻头！你在干什么啊？？！！”他吓得寒毛直竖，用手捂着嘴，面色涨红。看不出来是气的还是别的原因。即使用灼热的掌心捂着嘴，还是掩盖不了刚刚留在唇上的那干燥温暖的触感。  
胸膛里面的心脏急速地跳动，将更多的血液输送到大脑以用来解惑。到底是怎么回事，为什么他的第一反应不是揍对方一顿，为什么他心脏的跳动里掺着三分喜悦和七分恐慌。  
他们理应只把对方看作损友啊。自从成为室友之后，虽然平日里吵吵闹闹，最大的乐趣就是赢过对方和怼到对方哑口无言。但是他知道，他们两人都深信，他们是对方重要的伙伴。重要到，做梦都会梦见自己赢了对方的那种。咦？好像有什么不对……但是不管怎么说，这感情不会也不应该变质啊。

听到了山治的质问，索隆好像也反应过来自己刚刚做了点什么似的：“那……那什么……Pocky日不是你先说的吗？” 他面色涨红，大声地回话，仿佛也在掩饰着什么一样。  
“你特么放屁！！我……我想说的明明是C国的说法，光棍节！！！”   
“不是，刚刚明明是你先撅着嘴对着我的。”   
“什……什么？？！你有胆就给我再说一遍？” 山治咬了咬牙，耳朵一片通红。  
“你，你让我说我就说啊？那我不是很没面子？！！” 索隆梗着脖子。

这对话，你今年三岁吗？？！！两人同时在内心吐槽道，随即，两人都陷入了可疑的沉默中。  
谁也不想先挑明刚刚发生的事情，本来深信不疑的关系好像在逐渐变质，但是不知道对方是不是也是一样的想法。  
最后还是两人的默契起了作用，他们顶着尴尬的气氛，继续回到了自习的状态。至于是不是真的专心在自习，那就只有天知道了。  
最后是和小组同学会面的闹铃把山治叫走的。山治出发去图书馆，然后索隆过一会也要去咨询关于下学期的课。到时候直接在停车场见面回家。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

山治用低哑的声调哼着轻柔的法语歌，感觉复杂的感情像是细密的蜘蛛网，逐渐将他的心收紧。刚刚的那个吻是意外吗？还是别的什么东西。他想要的到底是什么？那是不是也是对方想要的？“C'est une embuscade.” 山治反反复复地唱着这句话，这个感情，好像已经在他不知不觉的时候变了质。像是一个甜蜜的陷阱。他循着甜美的味道前行，不知道在终点等着他的会是什么。  
即使是这样，他也要主动去探寻。可不能输给了那个路痴的家伙啊！这就太丢脸了。

没走几步天气就完全暗下来了，细碎的雨滴开始下落。落在泥土上，树叶上，还有山治柔软的金发上。山治收紧大衣，揉了揉鼻子，顶着雨快走几步跑进了停车场。  
那人已经在停车场等着了，书包扔在车前盖上，靠着车门双手环胸，像是睡着的样子。  
因为是室友，所以平时上下课他们都是拼车来回。这是山治从蕾玖那买下的二手车，七八年的旧车了但是保养得还不错。平时就他们俩轮流着开，山治负责买保险，索隆负责保养和加油。

看见靠着车窗打起瞌睡的索隆，山治正要依照惯例飞起一脚踢醒他。刚抬起脚就想起了刚刚在阶梯教室发生的事情，还是觉得有点不自在。  
“喂，醒了，回去了。” 山治别别扭扭地拽了下索隆的手臂，把他拽醒。  
“哦，来了啊。” 不知道是不是睡迷糊了，索隆眼睛都没睁，就着山治扯他的手臂，把他拽进怀里。在他耳边蹭了蹭，还是一副刚睡醒的样子，悠悠然地晃到副驾那边，拉开车门。  
昏暗的停车场灯光没能映出来索隆暗红的耳根和牙关紧绷的面部肌肉。

……等等，怎么回事？绿藻头吃错药了？？  
山治差点像兔子一样蹿出八百米，突然被拉近怀里，呼吸里都是温暖的青年味道。山治忍得牙龈发酸才没抱回去。  
怎么回事？！混蛋，被抢先了吗？？？山治磨着牙坐进了驾驶座。早上是他开车来的，所以回程也是他开着。  
他开动汽车发动机，开始倒车。本来想像平时一样，习惯性地将手放在副驾驶座椅背那，然后转身看位置。手抬了抬，又觉得有点奇怪。于是别别扭扭地，单手搓着方向盘，就这样拧着脖子倒了个车。倒到一半，反而觉得更奇怪，又复将手放在了副驾椅背的位置。

感觉像是隔着座位，亲密地挽着索隆后颈一样。

等开出停车场的时候雨已经渐渐变大了。车里和车外仿佛是两个世界，车外天色昏暗，大滴大滴的雨砸在车前窗，又被频繁刷动的雨刷刮去。他们隔着玻璃听着外面的下雨声，仿佛是从另外一个世界传来一样。  
因为不常下雨的缘故，几乎每一次下大雨，交通灯都会坏。每一个交叉道都堵着满满的车，远远只看到闪绕着的橙色信号灯，橙黄色的汽车前灯和红色的刹车灯。还好，即使是下班下课的高峰时间，大家都按到达的顺序有序行走。偶尔也会有几辆车偷步就是了。  
山治不断地左右看着路况，一直在唱着的歌词就遛出去了。  
“C'est une embuscade.” 他反反复复地哼着这句话，甜蜜，忐忑，未知，将要投入的勇气。他将他的心情都堆在这一句歌词里，不是唱给对方听的，而是唱给自己听的。  
山治停在了一个坏了的交通灯面前，他和对面要转弯的车是差不多时刻到达的。也说不清到底是谁先，对方招招手让他先走。山治举起手示意感谢，赶紧踩油门直走了。

两人在车上一直没有语言上的交流，只有当山治扫过车侧后视镜时，才会顺带着用目光在索隆那边稍微带一带。目光一触即收，车厢里只有窗外传来的雨滴声，以及山治轻柔哼着的旋律。  
……还有间或出现的，索隆肚子响的声音。  
这家伙，饿了吗？停在斑马线前等红灯，山治一手撑在车窗侧，托着腮，不自觉地用手指轻触着唇。  
山治用戏谐的眼光看了一眼索隆，换来对方直着脖子的一句“那又怎么了。”

这家伙也不是不可爱的嘛……山治想着，大拇指搓着柔软的唇。没有留意到对方的目光在他唇上顿了一下，然后抿了下唇的表情。  
山治朝后座示意了下，说背包里还有饼干，让索隆拿出来解解饥，他说：“我早上拿了点羊腩出来放着解冻，晚上回去可以做个羊腩煲。” 他们房东是一个异乡人，人很心善热情，很是精通他们老家的地道菜式。正好山治也很热衷于料理，一个愿学一个愿教，这样一来二去山治就学会了不少菜式。  
今晚他打算尝试一下之前学来的新菜：腐竹冬菇羊腩煲。在湿冷的入冬暴雨中，最是能暖到心扉里去。

听到山治讲晚餐菜单，明显听到索隆肚子响得更频繁了。索隆不声不响，把山治所说的饼干扒了出来。  
……怎么又是一包Pocky.  
车厢里的气氛可疑地停顿了下。

“怎么了？不敢吃吗。” 山治轻缓地踩着油门，顺着车流前进。车稳稳地开着，嘴上轻描淡写地问着。  
“别开玩笑了圈圈眉，我会有不敢的事情？” 索隆冷笑一声，咔嚓咔嚓地将Pocky分段咬碎。  
“哦，那你好棒棒哦。”   
“什么？！！”

又是一个红灯。下雨天，车流特别慢。加上路上大大小小的意外，失灵交通灯，同样的路程要耽误上比平时多一倍的时间。  
山治看着在那边愤然啃Pocky的索隆，心里突然变得轻松。不管怎么样，对方只是个绿藻头。不用想太多，那只不过是个绿藻头而已啊！

“喂，索隆。”他喊。  
索隆叼着还没咬尽的一根Pocky侧头，然后就被早有预谋的山治扯着衣领，夺走了半段Pocky.

也夺走了一个吻。  
嘿，扳回一局。

他挑衅似的看了看愕然的索隆，挑起一抹嚣张的笑说，“反弹！”  
然后他不再施舍注意力给索隆，轻快地哼着歌专心地驾驶。  
“C'est une embuscade ”这句歌词从他口中唱出，语调没了迷茫，只有冬日蜂蜜柚子茶的甜。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

一路堵到家，即使是平时开车不急不躁非常稳的山治也松了口气。  
这一路上，因为那个吻，车里莫名的张力开始增长。他们也不再有眼神接触，但是也隐隐约约地感受到，他们都在等待着什么。

停车，换挡，熄火。  
他们同时迎上了对方的吻。  
车厢外在下暴雨，车厢里也迎来了属于恋爱的暴风雨。

恋爱就像暴风雨，无论什么时候都让人避无可避啊。

许久。  
“你刚刚一直在唱的那句，是什么意思？”  
“为什么要告诉你啊，你个绿藻脑袋。”  
“讨打吗？？！”  
“来啊，谁怕谁！”

“这是陷阱”什么的，才不会说呢。  
这是什么？这是对方织出的那个甜蜜爱情陷阱。

**Author's Note:**

> ① Pocky快来给我打钱！！！！（x   
② 本来在搞别的有的没的，结果看见螺老师画了张小年轻亲亲的图，就打了鸡血想搞一下小年轻谈恋爱wwww 基本上就是别扭又拧巴不坦率的两人，希望大家有被甜到。（迪巴鲁wink~）
> 
> ** ③文中歌词来自Carla Bruni的《L'amour》，很优美的法语歌，有兴趣可以听听。


End file.
